Famous First Edition Vol 1 F-5
| NextIssue = | Editor1_1 = E. Nelson Bridwell | Editor1_2 = Whitney Ellsworth | Editor2_1 = E. Nelson Bridwell | Editor2_2 = Whitney Ellsworth | Editor3_1 = E. Nelson Bridwell | Editor3_2 = Whitney Ellsworth | Editor4_1 = E. Nelson Bridwell | Editor4_2 = Whitney Ellsworth | Editor5_1 = E. Nelson Bridwell | Editor5_2 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer1_1 = Bill Finger | Writer2_1 = Bill Finger | Writer3_1 = Bill Finger | Writer4_1 = Bill Finger | Writer5_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler1_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler1_2 = Sheldon Moldoff | Penciler2_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler2_2 = Jerry Robinson | Penciler3_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler3_2 = Jerry Robinson | Penciler4_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler4_2 = Jerry Robinson | Penciler5_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler5_2 = Jerry Robinson | Inker1_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker2_1 = Jerry Robinson | Inker3_1 = Jerry Robinson | Inker4_1 = Jerry Robinson | Inker5_1 = Jerry Robinson | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = The Legend of the Batman - Who He is, and How he Came to Be | StoryTitle2 = The Joker | StoryTitle3 = The Giants of Hugo Strange | StoryTitle4 = The Cat | StoryTitle5 = The Joker Returns | Synopsis1 = | Synopsis2 = | Synopsis3 = | Synopsis4 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing1 = | Appearing2 = | Appearing3 = | Appearing4 = | Appearing5 = | Notes = * This issue reprints in it's entirety. * Batman chronologically appeared last in . His actual last appearance was in . He appears next in . * Hugo Strange appeared last in . He appears next in . * James Gordon (Earth-Two) chronologically appeared last in . He appears next in . * This issue features the first appearance of the Joker. The Joker makes a chronologically earlier appearance as the Red Hood as revealed in flashback in . He appears next in . * This issue is the first appearance of Catwoman. She makes a chronologically earlier appearance in and . She appears next in . * Robin chronologically appeared last in . His actual last appearance was in . He appears next in . * "The Giants of Hugo Strange" is also known as "Professor Hugo Strange and the Monters". * The asylum featured in "The Giants of Hugo Strange" is never identified as Arkham Asylum, however it is safe to assume that it exists as the Earth-Two counterpart to the moderately famous mental health facility. | Trivia = * This issue includes a two-page filler strip by Paul Gustavson entitled Major Bigsbee an' Bots. This story is also reprinted in . * This issue includes a feature-text biography on Bob Kane, as written by editor Whitney Ellsworth. * This issue includes a two-page text story by George Shute and Raymond Perry entitled "Two Aces". This story is reprinted in . * This issue includes a two-page humor strip by Ted Raye entitled "Ginger Snap". Ted Raye is a pen named occasionally used by Bob Kane. * This issue includes a one-page "Fast Facts" feature by George Papp. * The Catwoman is referred to only as the Cat in this issue. * The tagline to The Joker story for this reprint is "Once Again a Master Criminal Stalks the City Streets - A Criminal Weaving a Web of Death About Him?" * The tagline to The Giants of Hugo Strange story for this reprint is "While an Innocent Metropolis Sleeps, Little Does it Realize That Huge, Terrifying Man-Monsters Shall Soon Stalk the Streets!" * The tagline to The Cat story for this reprint is "Among the Guests Walks a Young Steward". * The tagline to The Return of the Joker for this reprint is "Once Again That Harlequin of Hate...the Joker...Brings Grinning Death to a Terrified People." Reprints * "The Legend of the Batman - Who He is, and How he Came to Be" was originally printed in . The splash page introducing this story was reprinted from . This story is also reprinted in and Batman: The Dark Knight Archives, Volume 1. * "The Joker" is also reprinted in Batman From the 30s to the 70s, and Batman: The Dark Knight Archives, Volume 1. * "The Giants of Hugo Strange" is also reprinted in The Greatest Batman Stories Ever Told, , Batman Chronicles, Volume 1 and Batman: The Dark Knight Archives, Volume 1. * "The Cat" is also reprinted in Batman Chronicles, Volume 1, and Batman: The Dark Knight Archives, Volume 1. * "The Joker Returns" is also reprinted in Batman Chronicles, Volume 1, and Batman: The Dark Knight Archives, Volume 1. | Recommended = | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Batman cover art gallery * Batman image gallery * Batman quotes page * Catwoman image gallery * Hugo Strange appearances list * Joker image gallery * Joker quotes page * Robin image gallery * Robin quotes page | Links = * Batman article at Wikipedia * Batman article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Batman article at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics * Batman article at Supermanica * Catwoman article at Wikipedia * Catwoman article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Joker article at Wikipedia * Joker article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Joker article at Supermanica * Joker appearances index at Mike's Amazing World of DC * Robin article at Wikipedia * Robin article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Robin article at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics * Robin article at Supermanica * Batman series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) * Famous First Edition series index at the Grand Comics Database (additional information) * Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics (additional information) }}